They're Not A Couple When
by A Sainted Sinner
Summary: They're not a couple at the moment, but that doesn't mean they won't be one again.


_**So ... I'm thinking maybe Percocet is the key to churning out stories quicker than normal? Hahah. Again, this story came to me as I was falling asleep last night and I just couldn't get the idea or the format of this out of my head. I hope you guys like it! Any mistakes ... I blame the medicine! Tiny Little Human is up next! I haven't decided WHICH part I'm going to write next, but it's coming so keep an eye out for it! ;)**_

* * *

They're not a couple when the stick turns pink. She shows up at his RV in the middle of the night and she's shaking and her skin is cold to the touch and he can't tell if the bruises around her eyes are actually bruises from crying so hard or smudged makeup from crying so hard. He lets her in and he wraps a blanket around her and he's still so god damn in love with her that when she holds the test out towards him, hope sparks in his heart and he doesn't even think about the fact that they're teenagers and they're in high school. He thinks about the fact that if he can do this right, if he can prove himself to her, then maybe, just maybe, she'll finally take him back.

She starts to cry and Beck really doesn't know what to do so he pulls her into his lap and he hugs her tightly and he promises that he's going to be there. "I don't care if it's three in the morning and all you need is ice cream from the store in Northridge. If you need me, I'm there. Whatever it is," he tells her and before either of them can figure out what he's doing, his large hand is pressed flat against her stomach. She cries harder as she presses her face into his shoulder and holds on for all she's worth.

They're not a couple when an attack of morning sickness hits her during Sikowitz's class. Beck notices the way her eyes roll and the way she wobbles on her feet. He's afraid that she's about to pass out so he's on his feet before anyone can say anything. He gets her outside into the hallway and grabs a trashcan just as she heaves. He holds her hair back in one hand and rubs her back with the other as she expels the contents of her stomach. When she stops, he moves back into the classroom and comes out, offering her a water bottle. "It's um … it's lemonade. I've been doing some reading and a lot of the stuff says that sour can help with the nausea," he says and Jade looks up at him, completely boggled because what? He's been RESEARCHING about pregnancy?

She takes a slow, but hesitant sip of the cold liquid. Not that she doesn't trust him and his research, but come on, she just threw up her breakfast, her midnight snack, and last night's dinner. The last thing she wants to do is rock the boat. She feels Beck disappear from her side and before she knows it, he's back and there's something cold being pressed against her flushed face and (ick) sweaty neck and she finds herself leaning on him as he finishes cooling her down and he just holds on, kissing the top of her head.

They're not a couple when she has her first ultrasound appointment. She tells Beck about all her appointments, leaving it up to him as to whether he makes it or not. And every appointment, he's there at her house, ready to drive her to wherever she needs to go. As the technician rubs the goo across her stomach with the transducer, their hands find each other and grip tight without either of them realizing it. As the tech turns the screen, pointing out their little bean shaped baby with the racing heartbeat, Jade feels tears spark in her eyes. She turns her head to meet Beck's, eyes wide as she takes in the sight of his own watery eyes. This is real and this is theirs and she smiles when she feels him kiss the back of her hand.

"That's our baby," he whispers to her and he looks down at her stomach, trying to come to terms with the fact that what he's seeing on the screen is nestled deep inside of the love of his life. Jade can't help but smile as she reaches up and cups his face, rubbing her thumb against his cheekbone. "Yeah, it's ours. All ours," she tells him, smiling when he leans down and kisses her forehead, his lips lingering as he whispers what she thinks might be a 'thank you' against her skin and all she can do is grip his hand tightly, letting herself enjoy the moment.

They're not a couple when, halfway through her pregnancy, Jade's hormones spike to the point that she gets downright nasty with people. She's so sexually frustrated that she's stopped wearing jeans or any kind of pants because just the friction is enough to get her started and then she can't get off and she just gets mean. She snaps hard at Beck one day, leaving him clueless until Tori leans over and whispers in his ear, cluing him in. The next time he sees Jade, he grabs her wrist and pulls her into the janitor's closet. Jade looks up at him, pure murder on her face until his hands are touching her and he's kissing her neck and whispering that he's going to take care of her. She's all but putty in his hands when he slides a hand up under her dress. His hand strokes over her thigh and under her panties and when he feels her clitoris, engorged and throbbing, his own lower half aches for her.

Jade clings to him, whimpering and panting softly as he slips a finger into her, his thumb working her clit. It's been almost half a year since they were a couple and about that long since they've had sex so she's amazed that he still knows how to work her body. It's like he's got musician's hands and she's the instrument. She clings to him as she comes and he keeps her riding the wave, getting her off over and over with his fingers, his mouth hot against her neck, until she finally sags against him. He holds onto her, petting her hair, kissing her face. "Better?" he asks softly and she just nods, clinging to him, her face pressed against his shoulder.

They're not a couple when Jade lays on the examination table again and the doctor tells them that they're going to have a little girl. Beck gasps in joy, gripping Jade's hand, but Jade is strangely silent. The doctor prints off several pictures of their daughter and Beck takes them, tucking them into his pocket. He updates his Slap page, excitedly announcing that Baby Girl Oliver will be making her debut in four short months. He helps Jade to clean off her abdomen before helping her off the table. She's still silent as they leave the doctor's office so he takes her to the park, rather than back to her house. He climbs out of the car, moving to take her hand, walking along the pathway.

He doesn't even have to ask her what's wrong. Before they've taken two steps, Jade verbally explodes. "I can't have a girl, Beck. I can't. A boy? A boy would be okay. He could be like you and everyone would love him and he would be FINE. But a girl? What if she's like me, Beck? What if people hate her? What if she's mean and ganky to people like I am and no one wants to be around her?" Beck takes her in his arms as she starts to cry and he kisses the top of her head. "Jade, I hope our daughter IS like you. You're so amazing. Okay, yeah, maybe you've got a mean streak, but you've got a reason for that. Your parents. Our daughter won't have your parents. She's going to have us. And we're not going to do to her what your parents did to you," he whispers. Jade clings to him, nodding easily, allowing herself to believe his words.

They're not a couple when Jade's dad, doing the first decent thing for his daughter in her entire life, buys Jade an apartment not far from Hollywood arts. Jade all but demands that Beck move in with her and when he silently questions her, she turns her face up to meet his. "We might not be together right now," she says, neither one of them missing the fact that she's talking like they might get back together. "But she's as much your daughter as she is mine and I don't want you to miss anything because you don't live with her. We can make this work. And besides, I'm not getting up alone with her in the middle of the night," her mouth quirks into a smile as he hugs her, kissing her cheek and thanking her.

He paints the nursery, a dark eggplant color on one wall with light purple on the other walls. He knows that there is no way in hell Jade wants pink in their daughter's nursery. In a light green color, he stencils the words from a Brad Paisley song on the wall and when Jade steps into the room for the first time after the painting is complete, she can't help the gasp that rises in her throat. "All Because Two People Fell In Love" couldn't be more true. She still loves him, desperately, and maybe they are broken up but they're teenagers. It's what teenagers do. And maybe they're teenagers who are now having a baby because their birth control failed, but they're finding their way. One step at a time. She moves over and hugs him, the baby moving in between them. Beck lets out a happy laugh, reaching down to cup her belly in his hands. "Hi, little girl. Mommy and I can't wait to meet you. You're already so loved," he says before pressing a kiss to Jade's stomach.

They're not a couple when Jade's water breaks in the middle of the night and she immediately panics because, HEY, this is real and this is happening and she's decided that she's not ready for this. Dressed only in his boxers, his shoulder length hair a complete mess, Beck kneels before the bed that they've been sharing and grips her hands. "Jade, calm down. I know you're scared. I'm scared too. But you can do this. I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to be right by your side the entire time. And you can get the drugs or you can scream and squeeze my hand until it breaks. But I'm not leaving. We're going to get through this and when everything is said and done, we're going to have the most beautiful daughter ever, okay?" Jade nods, his calm words soothing her as she holds onto him, riding out her first real contraction.

Fifty two hours and some odd minutes later, Beck is holding Jade in his arms as she gives one final scream and finally, after so many hours of labor, births their daughter into the world. They're both covered in sweat, hair a mess, gripping each other for dear life as the doctor lays the angrily screaming baby on Jade's chest. "Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god," Jade can't seem to stop saying the words as she takes in the sight of their daughter with her father's dark hair and his tan skin and her mother's nose and lips. "Beck, she looks like you. Look at her," she cries as she looks up at him. Beck looks down into her exhausted, but exhilarated, face and he can't help himself anymore. He leans down and kisses her deeply. "Thank you. Thank you for our daughter. I love you so frigging much," he tells her as tears slip down his face. Jade just beams as she returns the kiss. "I love you too, Beckett," she whispers, exhausted but happy.

They're finally a couple again, after eight months, three weeks, four days, twelve hours, ten minutes, and thirty-six seconds. They're a couple as they bring their daughter home, her tiny body cradled in Jade's arms. Beck can't stop kissing either one of them as their family and friends help them to welcome six pound, nine ounce Kiran Rose Oliver. Beck had chosen Kiran for its Indian roots, paying heritage to his family, but moreso because the name meant 'ray of light' and she is absolutely their very own ray of light. They've been through hell and back together and although they're not quite eighteen, they know now that they can do this. They're stronger for what they've been through, for coming out on the other side together.

When their friends and family leave, Jade feeds Kiran while Beck cleans up the rest of the homecoming party. When he's done, he crawls into bed with his girls and he pulls them close to him, cradling both Jade and Kiran in his arms. He kisses Jade softly, pressing his lips against the side of her head. He opens his mouth to apologize for not opening the door, for taking so long to finally tell her that he's never stopped loving her, but she silences him with another kiss, staring up at him with her bright blue eyes. "You love me again," she says softly and in those words, he knows that everything else is water under the bridge, that she's forgiven him for everything and that they're going to move forward from here on out. It won't be perfect and there will be fights, because he's Beck and she's Jade and that's what they do, but they have Kiran to think about now so they both know that they'll do better. Beck just grins and kisses her again, leaning back after a moment.

"Who said I stopped?"


End file.
